


Some mindless fluff, I guess

by mizzenmast-magpie (Literallyanalpaca)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Belly Rubs, Chubby Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyanalpaca/pseuds/mizzenmast-magpie
Summary: Patrick is stuffed, Pete likes his belly. There's not much else to say about it.





	Some mindless fluff, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, but at this point I have no idea what to do with it tbh. It's been sitting in my files for almost a year waiting for me to actually turn it into a story but I guess that's not happening like, ever. So, yeah, take it and run.

Patrick puts the plate down on the coffee table with a grunt, leaning back on the couch and stretching. He stares down at his lap, and lets out a sigh when he is met with the sight of his belly sticking out heavily in front of him. 

"Damn Pete, I'm so stuffed " he wheezes, largely regretting the last two pieces of pie on top of his meal, and cursing himself for taking both instead of choosing one, dammit. 

"Well, what are you expecting me to do?" He sounds hopeful (of course he does, the kinky fucker), his eyes are gleaming and he's practically shaking with anticipation. Still, Patrick drags it out a little further, playing hard to get. 

"Sit with me?" He pats the space beside him in the couch, and can almost see Pete deflate with disappointment, though he complies and sits beside Patrick, maybe a little closer than strictly necessary. 

Patrick wonders how long it will take his boyfriend to give in and ask for permission to rub, heck to at least TOUCH his stuffed belly, but he is not budging. (He is staring hungrily at it though, like not paying the slightest bit of attention to the TV in front of them, only following the slight rise and fall of Patrick's tummy with his breathing) 

It takes all of three minutes before he brushes it with his hand, pretending it's not on purpose, though they are close enough that Patrick can feel him shivering in delight. 

Another five minutes before he shifts and sits closer, so that there's no space between them and his left flank is all pressed against Patrick's right side. Still no action and Patrick is getting impatient. 

He's surprised, though. He hadn't thought his boyfriend would've stood this long without touching him with him being so stuffed.

They have been sitting for almost ten minutes when finally, Pete turns and asks: "are you still stuffed?" Patrick smirks. 

"A little bit, yeah" (He's lying though. He's stuffed to the gills, and it hurts like a bitch.) "you wanna..." he makes a vague motion to the general direction of his belly, and Pete nods eagerly. He doesn't hesitate and starts rubbing it slowly, while Patrick lays back and allows himself to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, if you want to talk maybe send me a note at mizzenmast-magpie.deviantart.com


End file.
